


An unforgettable gift

by DownpourOfFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownpourOfFeels/pseuds/DownpourOfFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John presents Sherlock with a gift, but it turns out he's not the one who will be doing all the giving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unforgettable gift

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff story I wrote for one of my friends when she was feeling down. I really hope you enjoy it!

“What’s this?” Sherlock asked in a bewildered tone, looking up to John from where he was propped in his chair with curious eyes.

 “You’ll have to find out…” John smirked, his eyes glistening in the pale light that streaked through the quaint curtains of 221B.

Sherlock’s hands curled around the perfectly wrapped present that John had just presented him with. He held it up, studying it carefully, before lifting it to his ear and giving it a light shake.

_A small, square, well wrapped box, about 30 centimetres wide and across. Ordinary patterned wrapping - so the choice of it was most likely made at random, probably borrowed from Mrs Hudson. Then the weight paired with the size of it meant that it could only be one of four possibilities so-_

“Don’t try and guess just open it!” John huffed, interrupting Sherlock mid-deduction, he had a habit of doing that.

Sherlock raised one of his eyebrows, sensing the small ounce of annoyance that had punctured John’s voice.

“Alright” He replied knowingly, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile. “But you know I don’t appreciate surprise’s John.”

John gave him an exasperated look, one that had a certain degree of edginess about it. “It’s hardly a surprise Sherlock, it is our one year anniversary after all.”

Sherlock sat forward in his chair, his eyes widening dramatically. “What?! We agreed we weren’t getting each other anything!” He exclaimed.

The underlying humour in John’s face began to fade and he narrowed his eyes, sensing a trick. “No we didn’t, when was this conversation meant to have happened?”

“Um, about 2 weeks ago, on a Tuesday afternoon, I recall.” Sherlock stated confidently. He held a finger to his head as if he was drawing the information from his mind palace.

“What? No it didn’t!” John argued, an incredibly uncomfortable tightness beginning to squeeze in his chest.

“Did.”

“Didn’t!” John protested.

“It did...” Sherlock whistled coolly, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms in a stubborn pose, topping it off with a confident flick of his hair.

John looked at him carefully and cocked his head to the side, fists clenched.

"But I remember..." He started.

"You're wrong." Sherlock interrupted plainly, a glint of something John despised in the center of his eyes.

“Fine then." John spat, finding he couldn't help himself from becoming instantly defensive and annoyed. ”Well in that case…” He leant forward in a sharp attempt to snatch the Present away again, but Sherlock was quick. He reacted instantly, moving his arm backwards and continuously dodging John’s desperate grabs until he was holding the present up, far and high behind him, rendering it completely out of John’s reach.

“Sherlock!” John hissed, shrinking back briefly to regain strength before reaching out again and clambering over Sherlock, trying desperately to grab it still.

Sherlock’s wicked, childish grin broke free on his face.

“Don’t be so boring John, _come and_ _get_ _it_ …” He taunted, his eyes flashing in amusement.

“You bastar-” John went in for an angry third attempt, pushing and squabbling like a small child desperate for a lollipop. He tried furiously until he ended up leaning across the Chair, stretched over Sherlock in a messy flop, with one of his knees pressed up high on Sherlock’s thigh. Both of his arms outstretched in a determined attempt to reach out to where Sherlock's long, lean, muscular one was dangling the present just out of reach behind him, centimetres from John’s fingertips.

 John was about to climb up Sherlock further and lunge for it again, when he felt a warm arm snake around his back, and in a heartbeat, Sherlock had leant in close to John’s ear, his breath sending an electrifying shiver running down John’s spine.

 “Shh, no, no.” He whispered gently, using his grip around John’s back to trap him and keep him still. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Of course I didn’t forget, and...” His voice turned low and affectionate. “ _Of_ _course_ I got you something”.

John’s whole body flooded with relief, he gave a massive sigh and with Sherlock’s help, wriggled down in the hope of being more comfortable, until he ended up straddling Sherlock’s lap in a way that was surprisingly snug on the small chair.

He braced his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and gazed down at him with a grudgingly stroppy look, trying very hard to resist matching it with pouted lips.

Sherlock’s grin was wider than ever.

“You’re an absolute dickhe-” John began but Sherlock suddenly cut him off with a tender, affection filled kiss. While John had moved Sherlock had gently put the present down on the floor so now he could use both of his hands to cup John’s face as they kissed, with his fingertips beginning to slide gently though the light tuffs of John’s hair. The kiss was a passionate and gentle one, and Sherlock let it continue until he was sure he'd relaxed John completely. With a final smooth swirl of his tongue, Sherlock pulled back slowly, opening his eyes once again and gazing at John fondly.

“Sorry.” He chuckled.

John glared at him, eyebrows raised.

“In my defense it was quite funny.” Sherlock continued, laughter returning to his words once again.

John raised his eyebrows even higher. “Hmm” He huffed. “I would say otherwise” But Sherlock could see his mouth was beginning to curl up in a smile.

Sherlock shifted so that he had both of his arms wrapped around John’s neck and leant forward again, placing a light kiss on John’s forehead. “Can I open it now then?” He whispered.

“Hmm no. I’m not sure you deserve it.” John teased.

“Oh really?” Sherlock replied in a playful tone.

John nodded, trying to keep his face stern but it was being rapidly overtaken with a bright smile.

Sherlock moved his arms down so he was holding John more firmly on his lap, with one of his hands sneaking down to grab John’s arse. He leaned in close to John’s ear again, his voice becoming low and rough. “And what would I have to do then? To _deserve_ it?”

John shivered as tingling arousal started to overtake his body. He loved it when Sherlock was like this.

“Mmmmm.” He murmured, deliberately pressing himself down harder onto Sherlock. “I’m not sure.”

Sherlock began nibbling and pulling gently at John’s earlobe in an act that was intended to give John goose bumps, and Sherlock's mouth curled up into a sly grinned when he saw that he'd succeeded.

“Come on John” Sherlock teased, still nipping. “ _You_ have to decide…”

“Well.” John considered his choices carefully, his thought’s flowing through his mind in a relaxed manner, spurred on by Sherlock’s very evident eagerness. He cleared his throat, trying hard to keep the small ounce of shyness from creeping into his words as he spoke. “It’s been a long time since you’ve given me a blowjob...”

Sherlock listened respectively, pecking small kisses along John’s smooth jawline as he spoke.

“And, I know we’ve done other stuff but....” He groaned slightly as Sherlock moved down to his neck and began sucking at his pulse point. “I have missed your blowjobs...” He then gasped as Sherlock nipped at the sensitive skin, his breathing quickening with every movement of Sherlock’s lips.

“Well then!” Sherlock proclaimed, suddenly pulling back from John’s neck. “That, John Watson, is what you shall get”. And with that, he placed his hands on the rounds of John's shoulders and pushed with such force that before John had a clue what was happening, Sherlock had pushed them both roughly off the chair, meaning they fell forwards and tumbled onto the floor. It would have hurt, but Sherlock calculated the move perfectly, swiftly thrusting his arm under John’s head at the last moment, thus protecting it from the hard floor.

“Sherlock!” John gasped with pleasure as Sherlock pressed down on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to floor, smothering him in a delightful heat.

Sherlock didn’t reply, he was all over John in an instant, kissing him with the most imperative haste and pulling desperately at his hair and clothes.

“Sherlock!” John tried again. “Not the floor!” He laughed, rolling his eyes back as he spoke, but the gesture was out of humour not frustration, knowing always how Sherlock liked to be spontaneous.

“Oh come on...” Sherlock said breathlessly, his panting becoming heavier as he began to devour John’s face and neck. “You, love it.” He stated between kisses.

“Well...I do- fuck.” He was cut off with a loud moan as Sherlock's hands pushed down between them to grab John’s very prominent erection that was already bulging tight against his trousers.

Sherlock stopped the next protest that was formed on John's lips by engulfing him in another incredibly passionate, heavy kiss. Sliding his lips over John’s in such a graceful way (He was a quick learner anyway but after being with John for year he’d more than perfected the art) that John couldn’t help but moan helplessly into Sherlock’s mouth, using his hips to grind up against Sherlock’s hand which was already rubbing and stroking at his hard cock through his trousers.

“Oh my god Sherlock.” John said, breaking away from Sherlock momentarily in a desperate gasp for air.

“Do you want me now love?” Sherlock cooed gently.

“Oh, god yes” John managed through unprecedented moans.

“Good.”

Sherlock wasted no time, he pulled at John’s trousers, making quick work of undoing the buttons and pulling them down so they were around John’s ankles.

John let his head fall back against the floor, he couldn’t believe how perfect Sherlock could be sometimes. How he just knew what he wanted, it was bliss.

“Now, I know for a fact that Mrs Hudson is in and since we’re not in the bedroom you’ll have to be quiet.”

"Uhhh" John groaned, he hated forcing himself to be quiet. "Then why don't we move to-"

"No." Sherlock clamped his hand over John's mouth. "Right here. Right now."

John didn't have the strength to argue back, instead he let his head fall back against the floor once more and moaned as he felt Sherlock finish tugging down his trousers. Sherlock slipped his hands down John's pants and wrapped his hand around his cock, Also moving himself back up, so he was lying on top of John and could go back to kissing his neck as he began to stroke.

After several long moments of stroking, kissing and concealed moaning, John couldn't help but twist his head around to catch a glimpse of the door, for it really would be embarrassing if they got caught by Mrs Hudson now, on the floor devouring each other like desperate school boys.

"Relax, she barely ever comes in" Sherlock said, sensing his anxiety.

"She does, half the time you just don't notice." John quipped.

Sherlock gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "True."

Sherlock began to trace a finger along John's lips, dragging the focus back onto him, and once he had it he kissed John’s neck for a while longer and then moved up and kissed his lips lightly. Suddenly he stopped and pulled back gently, stilling his hand and gazing wishfully into John’s eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered quietly.

John’s heart flooded with warmth and the corners of his lips rose up on their own accord, the warmth seeming to escape from his heart as he beamed at Sherlock.

“You soppy thing.”

Sherlock gave a shy smile, and it was as if just for a second all the paraphernalia that usually surrounded him was gone, the magnificent smoke of 'being Sherlock Holmes’ was blown back from him briefly. In that moment John could see Sherlock for all he truly was; just another small human being who’d given his heart to someone else and was praying they didn’t break it. The truth was, Sherlock was vulnerable, and entirely in John’s hands.

“I love you too.” John added, leaning upwards to peck a small kiss on Sherlock’s lips.

John watched a satisfied grin return to Sherlock's lips and he knew the smoke had returned.

Without another second of hesitation Sherlock broke the moment by continuing to slide his hand up John's length and stroke, regaining his focus on John's neck with his mouth. And after a while John let his eyes flutter shut, relaxing completely, he wanted to remember every second of this, how Sherlock sounded, how he smelt, and how he tasted when John nibbled on his lower lip. Having Sherlock like this was an indescribable form of ecstasy, it was addictive, sensationally exhilarating, and most certainly heaven on earth. Nothing compared to the happiness he felt with Sherlock right now, and John doubted anything ever would.

While John was flying high in his own thoughts, Sherlock had moved down John's neck and was now suckling along his collarbone, nipping occasionally to draw a higher pitched moan from John when he felt like it.

"Don't leave a mark." John gasped, remembering he had a shift at the surgery tomorrow.

Sherlock sucked harder.

"Sherlock!"

"Shh." Sherlock commanded, putting a hand over John's mouth. "It's under your shirt line, no one will see it."

John opened his mouth to protest but the sound was lost instead to a loud moan when Sherlock starting undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt, still nibbling and teasing the skin as he moved down towards John's crotch. He took his time, testing John's reactions slowly, sucking tentatively at the tender skin on his inner thigh.

John watched, propped up on his elbows, his eyelids heavy and his breath yielding to the intense effect of Sherlock’s actions.

For a moment Sherlock paused, leaving his warm breath to surround John, and the heat was so unbearably irresistible that John couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Please.” He breathed, trying to retain the desperation from his voice.

Sherlock’s glistening eyes flickered up to his and the pupils seemed to twinkle deviously, and that's when John realised Sherlock had been teasing him deliberately, waiting for him to beg.

“Right.” John thrust his hands into Sherlock’s hair and pushed him downwards. There was a pause as Sherlock swallowed a moan- or was it a giggle, John couldn’t tell but suddenly he was digging his fingernails hard into the rug as Sherlock finally wrapped his mouth around him in the most intimate way.

John bit down on his lip. Now finding it impossibly difficult not to call out, for the feeling was so intense, and Sherlock was so good, so keen to make this utterly resplendent for John that his eagerness only made the act ten times more arousing.

The sin went on until John was panting loudly as Sherlock fucked him with his mouth, the oh so elegant bastard would swirl his tongue teasingly around the tip before suddenly increasing the pressure and swallowing nearly his entirely length once more. John let himself get lost in the feeling, letting the warmth flood over him as the easy heat flowed through his veins. It was absorbing him whole and now his mind was blurring and he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

It went on for a minute or so before suddenly, an alarming thought occurred to John, interrupting the bliss. He propped himself up on his elbows once more and gazed down to Sherlock.

"Just to be clear, this doesn't count as a present, you're not getting away with that one."

Sherlock looked up, pulling his mouth from John's cock intentionally slowly, still teasing.

"Doesn't it?" He asked innocently, licking his lips.

"No. You better have got me something Sherlock."

Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head of John's cock slowly. "I already told you I have..."

"Hmm." John hummed, not quite convinced.

"What am I going to have to do to get you to _stop_ talking" Sherlock quipped, before dropping his head back down and wrapping his mouth back around, and the result was as he hoped. All the air left John's lungs in an instant as another wave of electrifying pleasure overtook him.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up now" John breathed, his focus completely lost again at Sherlock's actions.

Sherlock looked up at John and noted that his eyes were now slanted and heavy with arousal and his breath was beginning to hitch on every second pant - a sign that he was really close. Sherlock knew a few more tentative strokes is all it would take to send John spiralling over the edge.

Sherlock bent back down, he was concentrating before but now he blocked out everything else entirely, he wanted this to be one of the best he'd given John yet.

He wrapped his mouth back around John's cock and took him as deep as he could, using John's moans and reactions as instructions. When John was like this, Sherlock could read him like a book. Everything he wanted was crystal clear, a high pitched moan- he was doing something good. He needed to repeat that precise action every second time until the moans turned into a low growl - that was when John was seriously close.

Suddenly to Sherlock's surprise John thrust his hands into his hair again and pushed him faster. Sherlock remarked that there was now the slight annoyance of being out of time but he decided to go with it because he knew it was what John wanted and he was secretly pleased his teasing had finally made John completely lose his self-control, a rarity in the bedroom actually.

John's moans were low growls now and rather louder than Sherlock had originally asked for, but no matter, he had done well and there was little time left. He let his eyes flutter shut and braced himself for the end.

John knew he was now on the edge of orgasm, he took a deep breath and then suddenly he was gone, the feeling of it almost took him by surprise and he threaded his fingers roughly through Sherlock's hair and forced him deeper downwards as he came, making sure he swallowed. And that's when everything else blurred, his mind completely taken over with pure feeling. It was incredible and as John became lost in the moment, everything else seemed to vanish as he disappeared from the present and rode on the pure of ecstasy of it all.

The feeling lasted slightly longer than normal, and John relished in in, letting it flow over him. Until slowly he felt the low thrum of reality reform around him. Sherlock was slumped over his stomach, with one of his arms curled into John's side, his chest still fluttering slowly as he recovered.

"That. Was. Amazing." John managed between ragged breaths.

"You think so?" Sherlock murmured, not bothering to lift his head up from John's body.

"Yes. Of course it was. What you did it...it was incredible..."

Sherlock lips curled up in a small smile.

"I'm glad." He whispered into John's chest.

John smiled, the drowsy effects of his orgasm wearing off slightly. "Still doesn't count as a present." He joked.

And that's when Sherlock chuckled, setting John off as well until they were nothing more than a sweaty, giggling heap on the floor.

Suddenly the hushed bang of the door downstairs stopped them both dead in their tracks and their eyes widened simultaneously at the realisation that Mrs Hudson was coming out of her flat and probably on her way up. And nonetheless, in the second they'd frozen, small footsteps had begun to walk along the corridor and pad up the first few steps of the stairs. John’s laughing face fell and he pushed up from the ground quickly.

“Shit.”

“Oh god” Sherlock whispered, flattening his hair (John always seemed to run his fingers through it) and rushing to do up the buttons on his shirt. He quickly finished straightening himself out and glanced over to John, expecting the same level of progress but instead he watched in alarm as John was still struggling to pull up his trousers that were crumpled around his ankles.

“Hurry up!” Sherlock hissed.

“I’m trying!” John whispered through gritted teeth.

The footsteps were now dangerously near the top of the stairs. “Boys!” Mrs Hudson called out.

Sherlock calculated they had 2.4 seconds until Mrs Hudson greeted them with her untimely presence but because John had spent too much time fiddling with his belt it would now take him 3.8 seconds to pull up his trousers and successfully do up all the buttons. Confident with his own appearance he strode up to the door and pulled it partly open just as Mrs Hudson was about to touch the handle.

"What do you want?" He demanded through the strip of the door, careful to use his body to block the rest of the room (and John) from her view.

"Oh!" Mrs Hudson gasped, taken by surprise.

"I was coming to talk about what you're planning on doing later-"

"SHH." Sherlock hissed, hastily bundling himself through the door and pushing them both out through the doorway onto the small landing by the steps. He pulled the door shut behind them with a click.

"Oh!” Mrs Hudson gasped again as she stepped back. "Is John in there?" She mouthed dramatically, her attempt at whispering really quite appalling.

"Yes" Sherlock replied, pulling her closer so their whispers weren't so ridiculous and they could speak in hushed tones. "And you were about to give it all away!"

"My, haven't you told him yet!"

"No"

"Oh Sherlock" She cooed, her facing lighting up and practically glowing with pleasure. "He'll love it!"

"I know." Sherlock whispered, failing to contain the warm grin that was overtaking his face. He took hold of one of her hands affectionately.

"And it's you I have to thank."

"No shh, only partly, it was your idea don't forget."

"Hmm." Sherlock hummed.

Suddenly the door clicked open and a now fully dressed John stood in the doorway looking apprehensive.

"Am I...missing something?" He asked.

Sherlock dropped Mrs Hudson's hand quickly and they both simultaneously turned, guilty looks covering their faces.

"No." They chimed together.

Sherlock winced at how blatantly obvious they were and he tried to stop himself from looking so guilty. "I was just asking about Mrs Hudson's..." his eyes darted back and forth quickly as he tried to think of the right word "...day."

"Right." John said, not convinced. "And since when have you started doing that?"

"Since today."

"I see."

"Quite. Anyway Mrs Hudson, you just came up here because you wanted...tea, wasn't it?" Sherlock blurted quickly, anxious to get rid of Mrs Hudson as the risk of her spoiling the surprise was much higher than he felt comfortable with.

Mrs Hudson looked confused, shaking her head at Sherlock in bewilderment.

Sherlock stepped forward energetically. “Oh? Not tea then. Well John and I had run out tea bags anyway, bloody things.” He sighed, faking a frown and a disappointed look.

Mrs Hudson still looked confused. “Well dear-”

“ _Well_ Mrs Hudson! This has been _lovely_ but if it wasn’t tea you were asking for, your question could hardly be of much importance and John and I were actually in the middle of something _crucial_ so-” He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to spin her around so she was facing the other way.

"Sherlock dear!"

Sherlock ignored her protest and began to walk her forward down the stairs. “I’ll talk to you later Mrs Hudson.” He hissed.

Fortunately she finally seemed to get the message. She gave up and tutted, muttering something about Sherlock’s rudeness before retreating back down the stairs.

Once sure she was definitely leaving Sherlock practically jumped round and threw John an exaggerated grin, the nervous energy bouncing off him from all directions.

John narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What was all that about?"

"Hm?" Sherlock muttered quickly as if he hadn't quite heard. He made to stride past John back into the living room but John snapped his hand across the doorway, his palm spreading out on the wooden door frame, forcing Sherlock to halt suddenly as he nearly bumped into it.

John tilted his head up to meet Sherlock's eyes more directly.

"Sherlock." He warned softly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

“Hm?” Sherlock tried again.

John stared him down, his eyes a dark brown in the dim light of the doorway.

Sherlock sighed dramatically in defeat.

"No John...everything is fine. Honestly." He moved closer and did his best impression of innocent puppy eyes, which he knew from past experience were quite effective and nearly always worked on John.

John squinted, trying to tell if Sherlock was telling the truth. But after a long moment he gave up and dropped his arm.

"Okay. I believe you."

Sherlock tried hard not to look smug at his victory. He quickly swept past John and back through the door. As he entered the room he spotted the present from John on the floor, still unopened. His mouth curled up in a smile, in all the commotion he’d forgotten about that.

"However..." Sherlock turned back and took John's palm softly in his own, leading him into the centre of the room.

"There is something I would like to do..." He pulled John in closer.

"Which is..?" John asked, wrapping and affectionate arm round Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock's eyes lit up with excitement and he moved closer until their noses were almost touching, before deliberately dropping his voice several octaves. “Do I _deserve_ to open my present now?”

John smiled, rising onto his tiptoes so that he could reward Sherlock with a small kiss on his lips.

He pulled on Sherlock's lower lip slowly and murmured. “Hmmm, I suppose you do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
